


Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by creepy_shetan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Dante making jokes at Vergil's expense and his own. Set after DMC5.(Originally posted 2019/6/26 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).

"Yeah, but he didn't have to cut my phone in half -- I mean, I'm still paying for the damn thing."

"Dude, you literally picked a fight with your brother via text and then asked him if he was mad, which in meme years is ancient by the way, although I guess any meme would be new to him."

"Heh, yeah, that's true, so I guess next time I'll hafta bum some stationery off of Morrison, write him a letter, and conveniently be out of town when he replies."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Author's Choice, any character(s), inflammatory  
The theme: 3 Sentences  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1014345.html?thread=111615561#t111615561).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I will never get over the fact that there's a doge meme joke in DMC canon. _Never._


End file.
